The field of this invention relates to stationery equipment and more particularly to book-like organizer in which the interior surface of the front and back flaps are specifically constructed to accommodate writing pads.
The use of writing pads is quite common. One type of writing pad is an enlarged pad which includes a plurality of sheets of paper which may be lined or unlined and upon which either writing or drawing is to be permitted. Other types of writing pads are smaller sized pads which include readily' tear-off sheets with each sheet including a gum adhesive on its back surface. These sheets can be written upon and removed and readily adhered to another structure.
Although these different types of writing pads are available, there has been minimal effort expended in designing a device to facilitate the usage of these different types of pads. A businessman or woman will typically find daily usage of both types of pads. It would be desirable to design some type of a structure in which these pads can be readily available to be used at a moment's notice.
Previously, there have been attempts at constructing such an organizer. However, in the past these types of organizers have been complex in construction and not as convenient for usage as one would like and also expensive to manufacture and, therefore, expensive for the consumer to purchase. There is a need for an improved quality organizer which overcomes the previously noted disadvantages.